Overcoming Fear
by starshine2010
Summary: Hermione has an addiction to cutting because of the abuse she is taking at Hogwarts. Will Ron and her friends find out and be able to save her before it's to late? Or will she sucumb to the darkness forever?
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first Harry Potter fan-fic ever and my second fan-fic in general. I welcome lots of reviews both positive and negative! I hope that you like it! __**Disclaimer**__- Unfortunately for me, I do not own and of the Harry Potter characters_

**WARNING! CONTAINS GRAPIC CONTENT ABOUT CUTTING, MOLESTATION AND SEX! **

I've always been the smart one- the level headed one who could find a solution to anything. Like when Harry, Ron, and I almost got eaten by Fluffy in our first year at Hogwarts. Or brewing the polyjuice potion in our second to find the Heir of Slytherin. I knew so much, and I was proud of it. I was proud that I was able to learn so much in the wizarding world when I was muggle-born. But I couldn't solve this problem. I was unable to confide in anyone or seek out help. I didn't know if it was because I was ashamed of what I was doing, or that I just couldn't stop. All I knew is that when I did do it, I felt invincible. I felt like nothing could touch me and that all the anger and sadness just flushed away. It was my way of dealing with the stress of being the smartest girl in my class, for not being pretty like Ginny and attracting boys attention, for Ron being a complete prat and not even realizing it, for Harry always getting into trouble and me having to try and get him out of it, for the buzz about Voldemort being back and Harry facing him last year and the nightmares, because of Hogwarts being under watch every minute by the Ministry. But mostly it's because of Draco that I do it.

I had never come face to face with Voldemort, but he still terrified me. Harry had told us about him, and ever since I've had nightmares almost every night. Some of them are just seeing Cedric dead or Harry fighting a shadowy Voldemort, and some of them change and I watch as all my friends murdered by him and his followers.

And then I see Draco in my nightmares, laughing at me and forcing me to touch him and letting him touch me. I have never despised someone in my entire life, but I despise Draco Malfoy and I hope that one day he dies a painful death. For all the times he has forced himself upon me in deserted corridors and empty classrooms. For every time he has touched me when all I wanted was for it to stop….

I knew that me doing these things to myself were wrong. That I was eventually either going to die or get caught- but it was the only thing that made me forget and numb the pain. I had a hunch that Ginny might have suspected something was up with me, but I've always played it off as me being tiered or having too much homework- something that was true but would cover up my secret as well.

I sat in reflection in the girl's bathroom on the second floor, knowing the only one who would bother me would be moaning Myrtle and even then, she was almost always in the u-bend or the prefect's bathroom. I sat on the toilet remembering every detail of what had just occurred not twenty minutes earlier in the abandoned History of Magic classroom.

I had been studying in there, because the dormitory had been exceptionally noisy and the Library was closed for renovations due to a nasty prank peeves had pulled that morning. I had heard someone open the door, but didn't turn around to look, wanting to finish reading my page of notes. I then heard a voice sneer at me and made my blood run rigid as I whipped my head around.

"Hello, Granger," Draco sneered at me as he walked down the aisle towards me. I quickly stood up and backed away from him, pulling out my wand.

"Stay away from me, Malfoy," I warned as I pointed it at him my hand shaking slightly.

"You know you're not going to use that against me," He said as he came closer and grabbed it, tossing it onto one of the desks as he pinned me against the wall.

"Please," I whispered as I felt tears sting the back of my eyes.

I knew what was coming as soon as I heard his voice in the classroom. Why else would he come here?

"Please what?" he laughed as he ran his hand up my shirt and grabbed my breast roughly, making me let out a whimper.

I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of begging him to stop. It would only please him more. He glared at me, furious when I didn't answer him and backhanded me across the face. I let out a yell as my skin stung and burned from where he had hit me and tears slid down my face.

"You filthy little mudblood," He spat at me as he threw me to the ground. "I'll give you something to cry about," He yelled at me as he yanked me up by my hair and threw me into a desk.

I let out another yell as I hit the desk and tried to crawl away, but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me towards him, hiking up my skirt to expose my white panties. He ripped them down, and instantly shoved two fingers into me, making me yell out in pain. He smirked as he slapped my face and fingered me roughly, making me cry out. After he made me orgasm from fingering and flicking my clit, he pulled his penis out of his trousers like always and ejaculated over my stomach. It was the small thing that I was grateful for. He never put his penis inside of me- making me still a virgin like I wanted to be until I was married. It was the only thing I had begged him for, when he first started this torment last year, and he's obliged every time, even though I didn't understand why. Each time I was a little more fearful that he would actually rape me, and each time I got away, I cried with relief.

I watched him stand up and adjust himself, and then he left. I laid in the floor crying and exposed for a few minutes, until I was able to compose myself enough to pull my panties up, and adjust my clothes, grab my things and run.

So here I was in the girl's bathroom on the second floor, where only moaning Myrtle would bother me if she was around. I sat in the corner of the bathroom, crying as my body shook with spasms and I held my knees to my chest. I tried to resist as much as I could, but the temptation of release finally got to me as I grabbed my bag and thrust my hand into it. I took out the small pouch I had and untied it, dumping the small silver blade into my palm. The lanterns in the bathroom caught the light on it, as I grabbed it between my fingers.

I pushed my sleeve up, and slowly pressed the blade against my wrist, watching it as it sliced apart and blood pooled around the blade and my arm. I watched it as it dribbled down my wrist to the floor again and again as I cut deeper and deeper. I then threw my head back, and watched it form into a large puddle next to me. But it wasn't enough. I needed more. I could still hear his voice in my head; I could still feel his hands on me. So I made another cut and another, until I didn't have room on my arm. I felt so tiered but as my vision started to get hazy. I shook it off, and stood up, almost falling back down.

This time I had gone a little too far. I grabbed my wand and healed a few of the larger cuts, so I wouldn't lose as much blood. I wrapped a bandage around my arm, and pulled my sleeve over it, making sure it wasn't visible. I then grabbed my bag, and made my way slowly back to the common room, as Draco's voice slowly started to fade in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_A reminder! Please R&R! __ Also, this story is under construction, so don't freak out if chapters are missing. It should all be up within an hour or two, I'm just fixing grammar and mistakes in the time-line, etc.! On a side note, this fan-fic DOES NOT reflect my feelings about any of the characters or any specific events that happen. It is just a fan-fic…___

**DISCLAIMER: ** I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters! *Insert sad sob story*

"Hermione," someone said as they shook me awake. "Hermione!"

I opened my eyes blearily and instantly threw a hand up to shade them from the sun. All of a sudden last night's events came rushing back and I sat up quickly, startling Ginny. After a moment of gathering her thoughts and frowning slightly, Ginny spoke.

"Are you feeling alright? You missed breakfast and Harry and Ron began to worry." Ginny said softly as I watched her eyes travel to my rumpled sleeve.

I calmly reached under the blankets, trying not to draw attention to my movements as her frown deepened. She looked like she was about to say something and I panicked.

"Can you tell Harry and Ron I'll be right down? I was studying last night and overslept!" I said in my usual happy tone when I talked about studying and books- and pretty much anything else that had to do with academics.

Ginny just nodded and went down stairs. I quickly jumped out of bed and changed my clothes and grabbing my bag as I tied my hair back out of my way as I ran down the stairs.

"Blimey, there you are!" Ron said as I appeared at the bottom of the stair case. "We're going to be late for McGonagall's!" Ron said as he adjusted the weight of his bag.

I couldn't help but let a small smile touch my lips as he said that. Ever since Ron had joined the quiditch team, he was very careful not to miss or be late to her class.

"Got you some toast," Harry mumbled as he handed me two slices and we started walking to class.

"Where have you been anyways?" Harry added as we stepped onto the changing staircase. "You weren't back in the dormitory when we went to bed and then you weren't up for breakfast again…"

I felt my heart quicken. They were starting to notice these absences and late startings.

"I was studying in the History of Magic classroom and lost complete track of time," I rambled, "I was reading about the most fascinating subject actually! It was about the Goblin rebellions and…"

"Alright! Alright!" Ron said as we made it to the classroom. "We get it! You were being you and studying like you always do."

"Well maybe if you studied more Ronald, you wouldn't have to cheat off of my tests or borrow my notes! See how you do in History of Magic without them!" I said loftily as I took a seat on the other side of Harry.

Ron's naturally pale skin turned whiter if possible and he looked at Harry mortified.

"She's joking right? Right?" Ron asked anxiously.

I just shook my head, knowing I could never keep my threats to hold true towards him. I managed to make it through class, despite being extra tiered and not finishing the assignment- for once in my life. I honestly had just forgotten about it, and got twice as much for the next class. When the bell ran, I started to leave when Professor McGonagall stopped me.

"A word, Miss. Granger," She said in her calm collected voice as she touched my hand gently.

I looked back at Ron and Harry who were standing there not sure if they should stay.

"We'll wait outside," Ron finally said and left the classroom with Harry, closing the door behind him.

As soon as they had left I looked up at Professor McGonagall, who had a small scowl on as she studied me.

"Miss. Granger, are you feeling alright?" She asked as she took a seat at her desk.

"Yes, Professor, I feel fine," I answered wondering why she had asked me such a question.

"You seem confused as to why I would ask such a question," McGonagall answered, and I nodded. "You see, in the years that I have known you Miss Granger, you have never failed to complete a homework assignment. I will not tolerate such behavior now, from you Miss Granger- I know you're a bright, brave young woman, and I will hold you to standards above the rest of the class," Professor McGonagall said is a clipped tone as she stared at me over her glasses.

I felt myself smile softly at her hidden complement while she was scolding me.

"Yes, Professor," I answered as I bowed my head slightly.

I then quickly left the classroom, as I watched her lips quirk up the tiniest bit. Ron, Harry, and I just made it to Defense against the Dark Arts on time. For the rest of the day, I thought about what Professor McGonagall had said to me… For some reason it chilled me as much as it made me happy for her to complement my work ethic. I felt my mind drift to Draco… Was I really brave? If I was, wouldn't I stand up to him? Or tell someone what he had been doing to me? No… I wouldn't. I couldn't… I knew what would happen if I fought back… Draco had told me that he would have his father convince the Minster of Magic to fire Mr. Weasley, and that was only the beginning… He threatened Ginny who would be here after Ron, Harry, and I left, granted she could take care of herself but I still cared about her safety. He threated Ron who might just have 'an accident' on the quiditch field and not recover from. He even threatened the twins, by getting them expelled for the 'illegal' things they did that I couldn't stop…

No, it was better not to fight back. Not to even consider telling… It would only hurt the ones I loved….

***************************End of Chapter***********************************


	3. Chapter 3

_So, I am terribly sorry that it has taken me soooo long to post the next chapter. As an apology I will post two! *grins* I've been super busy with college and life in general! To my readers, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R! I like to know what you think!_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own harry potter, but if I did, I would share them with you! ;)

Draco left me alone for the rest of the week, letting me catch up on my homework, and act the good student again. Unfortunately Ginny was become most adamant about following me around or having Ron and Harry do it for her, so I suspected that was the only reason Draco had left me alone- because I was never alone.

"So, when do you want to start that potion's paper?" Harry asked Ron as we sat down for dinner. "You know Snape will do anything to fail us, so we had better do a good a job."

Ron didn't answer, but only nodded as he frowned at his mashed potatoes. I felt my brow furrow the slightest bit as I stared at him and harry shared a glance with me. Something was bothering him, and it concerned me. If only he knew… If only he knew how much I cared about him. Sometimes I suspected he did, but he was too afraid to do anything about it, and I of course, was a ninny when it came to confessing my feelings for him.

"RON!" George yelled as he slid into the seat next him, "Now how is our baby brother doing?" He said as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder playfully.

"You ready for the match tomorrow? We're going to wipe the field with that Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins!" Fred said as he grinned at Harry.

I felt myself pale considerably at the mention of Draco and of the quiditch match. I had completely forgotten that the first game of the season was tomorrow.

"Of course I am," Ron said as he looked up, catching my eye for a moment.

I looked away and caught myself fiddling with the hem of my shirt like a silly little girl. I had suddenly lost my appetite and just wanted to go up to the common room. I had a ton of homework to do over the next two days.

"I think I'm going to go up to the common room," I said smiling at everyone and grabbing my bag.

I quickly left and practically ran all the way there, until I was safe in front of the fire.

"She sure left in a hurry," Fred commented softy to the others.

Ginny frowned. She knew something was off, but she didn't know what and she didn't want to worry the others if it was nothing.

"Have… Have you noticed anything strange about Hermione lately?" Ginny said softly as she looked at the rest of the gang, trying to sound casual about it as she poked at her food.

"What do you mean strange?" Harry asked as he eyed Ron who was looking slightly paler than normal.

"I don't know…" Ginny sighed loudly as she stabbed her fork into a piece of broccoli. "I guess it just seems like she's been acting weird. Missing meals and falling asleep in class…" Ginny trailed off…

Ron watched Hermione go, and continued to frown long after she was gone. It seemed that he hadn't been the only one to notice Hermione's peculiar behavior as the others agreed softly, while they too pondered what could be going on with her. Ron picked at his food for the remainder of the meal, as he listened to the others discusses Hermione, quiditch, and the trip into Hogsmead coming up. It was there that he made a silent promise to figure out what was going on with Hermione. If she was in trouble or something, he would make sure she got out of it.

I stared at my potions book, not really being able to concentrate on the words that were supposed to be making their way onto my parchment. Harry and Ron had come up shortly after I left supper and we all agreed to start our potions papers. The twins were in the corner as usual, no doubt coming up with some other prank that would get them in trouble if they got caught, while Ginny sat out the couch reading a book and glancing over at Harry every once in a while.

"What have you written so far?" Ron said as he pulled my paper over to 'get ideas' for his, when I knew well that he was just re-wording what I had written.

"Nothing!" I said loudly as I yanked it back.

"Hermione, there aren't even two paragraphs…" Ron said having already seen that I had written very little.

"I know," I sighed as I rubbed my arm absentmindedly. "I just can't concentrate."

I watched Ron and Harry glance at each other, silently communicating, and then look away. I contently stared at my quill, ignoring their silent exchange as I felt heat rush into my face. What if they had found out? What if they knew what I was doing?

"I'm going to bed," I said quickly as I grabbed my stuff and ran up the staircase to the girl's dormitory.

I felt myself start to go into a panic attack as I sat on my bed with my head between my knees. I couldn't even bare to think about Ron finding out. I couldn't bare for anyone to find out. They would hate me if they ever found out about any of it. The cutting… or Malfoy. I fell onto my bed as I cried slowly, fighting with the decision once again to tell and risk everyone getting hurt, or to suffer through it until I graduated. I only had a few more years left… It couldn't get any worse. I knew it was a lie as soon as I thought it. Draco could rape me…

"I won't let him!" I yelled as I hit my pillow sniffling as I tried to stop crying.

"Won't let him what?" Ginny said as she closed the door. "Hermione who's him?" She asked loudly, worry in her voice.

"What? I… Uh… I," I said as I felt my heart threaten to beat out of my chest.

"Hermione…" Ginny said as she walked towards me.

I instantly stood up off the bed, not wanting her to get too close to me, as I pulled my sleeves down quickly and rubbed my face to get rid of the tears that were still slightly visible.

"It was nothing Ginny, Honest. I was just… uh… angry at Harry for uh… borrowing a book and folding the corners down when he was marking a page and I uh… I was just saying that I wouldn't let him borrow… a… um… another book." I said in a rushed voice.

I could tell that Ginny didn't believe me and was about to argue, when I excused myself quickly saying that I had to go grab something in the common room. I ran down the stairs, and out the portrait, before anyone could stop me until I got to moaning myrtle's bathroom. I slumped to the floor as I caught my breath. As I cried I felt myself being torn apart by the lies and secrets. It was only a matter of time before one wasn't going to fit the pattern, and I was going to be found out.

I dreaded that moment…


	4. Chapter 4

_Ugh…. I'm kind of having a major writer's block -_- and it sucks! So stick with me through these not-so-good parts of my fan fic. DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! Kay?_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter because he is a fictional character… If he was real I'd own him for sure!

I wasn't sure how long I was in that bathroom, but it was definitely after curfew. I had finally calmed down enough to decide to head back to the dormitory, even though I had no plan on how to handle this situation that was spiraling out of control. I could feel my heart racing, as the panic clenched at my gut. I had made it to the fifth floor without running into anyone, and though I might just make it back to the dormitory unseen. Unfortunately I heard him before I saw him, sneaking out of one of the many hidden passageways in Hogwarts.

"I don't know what you're on about," He muttered as he flipped aside the tapestry to come face to face with me.

I felt my heart freeze as Draco looked at me with a small amount of shock on his face, unprepared to run into me at this hour. I took an involuntary step back as he composed his face into its usual sneer.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked, even though I didn't see anyone and I felt my voice quiver when I asked.

"No one," He said sharply at me, as he advanced.

I took another step away, assuming he was going to use this opportunity to abuse me more, even though it wasn't planned.

"Where are you going, Granger?" He asked sweetly as he shoved me into the door to my left, and into the abandoned classroom.

I instantly pulled out my wand, and pointed it at him. He grabbed my wrist easily and plucked the wand from my fingers, tossing it to the ground. He pushed me against the desk, and hiked up my sleeves, to see the faint scars and the fresh ones from only an hour or so before.

"I see you've been a bad girl again," He said as he slapped me.

My head snapped to the side as I bit my lip to keep from letting out a cry. I looked up at him through my hair, and he slapped me again, as he pulled my body against his, digging his fingers into my ass. He yanked up my skirt and spanked me through my panties, letting a yelp escape me. I watched his lips quirk into a small smile as he raised his hand and spanked me again. I bit into my lip to keep from yelping. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction, even though he would just hurt me more when I disobeyed.

"Trying to fight me are you?" He sneered at me as he shoved me to the ground. "You girls are all the same. Pretending to be weak little things, and acting all innocent, but really all you want is for it to be rough!" He said loudly as he tangled his fingers into my hair and yanked.

I let out a yell and scrambled away from him, as I kicked out and connected with his shin. He swore and clamored after me trying to pull me towards him again. I was on my back, scooting away and kicked out again, trying to get farther away, connecting my foot squarely with his nose. He let out a yell/groan as his hands flew up to his nose that was now bleeding. I ran for all I was worth towards my wand, as he swore at me. I grabbed it successfully as he advanced towards me.

"You stupid little whore," he growled as he was a mere ten feet away.

"PETRICIFUCUS TOATALUS!" I yelled as I pointed my wand at his bloody face.

I watched as his arms snapped to his sides, and his eyes grew wide while his body went rigid. He then fell to the floor as straight as a board. I looked down at him with as much shock on my face as his. I had just attacked Draco Malfoy. I had fought back…. And it felt good. I instantly fled and made it to the dormitory before I had a mental breakdown. It had to be late, because the fire was just embers, casting shadows against the wall, while the common room was deserted. I fell in front of the fire, and cried as I held my legs to my chest, rocking back and forth trying to sooth myself.

"Hermione?" Someone said so softly I thought I had imagined it.

I felt my head snap up at the intrusion. I hadn't even heard anyone come down the staircases from the dormitories, let alone someone come into the common room. And there they stood staring at me, taking in my clumsily buttoned shirt, my skirt, torn slightly and hiked up exposing my white skin. My hair was a mess and tears soaked my face and the front of my shirt.

"Ron," I squeaked as I felt my eyes burn even more and my throat close, not letting any other words escape.


	5. Chapter 5

_^. ^ I was soooo excited about this next chapter and the next few to come that I couldn't wait to post it so here it is! Enjoy and R&R!_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter!

"Hermione?" Someone said so softly I thought I had imagined it.

I felt my head snap up at the intrusion. I hadn't even heard anyone come down the staircases from the dormitories, let alone someone come into the common room. And there they stood staring at me, taking in my clumsily buttoned shirt, my skirt, torn slightly and hiked up exposing my creamy white skin. My hair was a mess and tears soaked my face and the front of my shirt.

"Ron," I squeaked as I felt my eyes burn even more and my throat close, not letting any other words escape.

He stared at me, with his mouth slightly open and his forehead wrinkled like he was thinking really hard.

"What the bloody hell…" He whispered as he took a step forward to see me better in the dim light.

I sat there frozen as he came to crouch in front of me, resting his arms on his knees as he looked at my face. I stared at him for the first time directly but he was too busy staring at my wrist and the way my clothes looked. He reached over to grab my wrist which I was trying to hide behind me.

"Hermione what the bloody hell is this?" He whispered hotly at me as he held my wrist out in front of him.

I didn't answer him. I couldn't even if I had wanted to. My voice was gone and I couldn't find it. I instantly felt the sobs rake my chest before he could say anything else to me.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't cry!" He said as he touched my shoulder making me flinch away from him and only cry harder.

Nothing happened for a few minutes as I covered my face and sobbed softly, but then I felt him sliding his arms under my legs and lifting me up. I didn't protest, as he sat on the couch and placed me in his lap with a look of awkwardness on his face along with a dark blush. I had always wanted to sit like this with him, but under drastically different circumstances. He slowly pried my wand from my hand and placed it next to him on the end table, and then wrapped his arms around me holding me to his chest and rubbing my back. I clung to his gray t-shirt as I sobbed and listened to him tell me everything was going to be okay.

But he was wrong. Nothing was going to be okay. I had done this to myself. I had attacked Draco Malfoy when I knew what would happen. I had started cutting to make myself feel better about what Draco did, and how I felt about Ron, and dealing with everything at school. If I had just stopped him in the beginning none of this would have happened. I would still be the happy book-oriented, homework-doing Hermione instead of being this empty shell.

"Hermione, Shhh. Whatever it is, it's going to be okay. I promise." Ron whispered to me as he stoked my hair.

That was the last thing I heard before I felt my eyes slide shut in exhaustion. When I awoke it was to Ginny shaking me and people walking in and out of the common room. I was laying on the couch, with a blanket over me. My shirt sleeves were buttoned down to my wrists and the buttons were re aligned in the front. My skirt was still torn, but it also was pulled down to its normal length and aligned correctly.

"Why did you sleep down here and not in the dormitory?" Ginny asked as she eyed me suspiciously.

"I don't know," I answered as I sat up. "I must have fallen asleep down here."

"Oh, well it looks like someone cared enough to get you a blanket," Ginny commented at the red and gold Gryffindor blanket that was covering me.

I only nodded as I remembered last night and what Ron had seen. I tried not to panic, but obviously he went through great care to make sure I wasn't found in the state that he found me. He even covered my wrists to hid the cuts.

"You'd better go get dressed. We're going to be late for the match!" Ginny said impatiently as she pulled me off of the couch. "And if I'm late, I'm going to be cross!"

I instantly went rigid at the mention of the match. I had forgotten completely for the second time this week. What was I thinking? I should have never attacked Draco like that the day before the match! This was the perfect opportunity to attack Ron, Harry, or the twins and make it look like an accident.

I bolted up the stairs, put on the first pair of jeans I saw along with a sweater, grabbed my scarf, and coat and ran down to the common room where Ginny was standing waiting for me. We quickly made our way to the pitch and sat next to Neville and some other Gryffindor's. Ginny handed me a banner and literally ran towards the changing room to get dressed into her quiditch robes, which I clutched it in my hand so tightly I snapped the little stick that it was attached too.

"Hey did you hear what happened last night? Malfoy was found last night in an abandoned classroom. Someone attacked him and he was stuck there all night! Serves him right though, he got detention for a week!" Seamus said to someone I couldn't see.

I felt my heart sputter as I stared out onto the pitch. I saw Ron walking out and eyeing the Gryffindor stands, along with Draco. I couldn't help but feel that both of them were looking for me and I slinked down onto my seat in dread. This match wasn't going to be like any other, and it was going to be my entire fault.


	6. Chapter 6

_EEEKK! I'm so excited! __ Please R&R! Also, I think I'm going to start another fan-fic in the near future, so keep an eye out if you like my style :p_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter!

I felt my stomach doing flips and flops as Madam Hooch stood on the pitch like she did for every match. And then the match began. It was a blood bath, as I watched in horror with Ginny and the other Gryffindors. Not even two minutes into the game, Fred took a bludger to the head and was out of the game making my heart stop dead in my chest as he was carried to the hospital wing, unconscious. Thankfully Harry and Fred caught him before he fell off his broom, and placed him on the field where the nurses were waiting. I watched the entire game with wide eyes waiting for it to end but it was the longest and bloodiest game I had ever seen. Ginny was knocked off her broom by one of the Slytherins and broke her leg about a half hour into the game, making George and Ron nervous and wanting the game to end so they could check on their siblings. George was having a miserable time being a beater by himself, and tried to knock one away from Ron, but got hit with the other, giving him a bloody nose, making him temporarily out of the game until it stopped bleeding.

I saw Malfoy sneering as he watched this game turn into a blood bath, and I felt tears stinging my eyes. I watched in agony as he flew towards Ron and the goals, knowing that this was it.

"Ron, look out!" I screeched at him but it was too late.

Malfoy plowed into him, making him fall back through the hoop and to the ground. He was carried off the field as Harry grabbed the snitch and jumped off his broom to check on Ron. I ran through the crowds and saw Harry approach Malfoy in a rage. He swung once and Draco was on the ground. Within seconds the field was a brawl while Gryffindor's and Slytherins jumped over the seats, attacking each other and yelling insults about the game. I saw Harry and Draco going at it and ran towards him. I lunged, grabbing Harry's arm before he punched Draco again.

"Harry, don't!" I yelled as I pulled him away from Draco.

"What the bloody hell is his problem?!" Harry roared as he tried to yank out of my grip. "He almost killed five of us today in a freaking game of quiditch!" He yelled.

George came over bloody nose and all and helped me pull Harry away. I tripped and fell, getting kicked in the eye, making me gasp when I was yanked up by my hair.

"I hope you're happy, Mudblood. This is just the beginning of what's to come for you and your friends," Draco sneered before I shoved him off and ran.

I made it out of the pitch and ran into the locker room, knowing it would be abandoned with the riot outside. I felt my chest heaving for air, as I pushed open the doors and made it back to the castle, with other Gryffindor's. I veered off at the fifth floor and went to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. It was my entire fault that Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny got hurt today. Everything was my fault and I couldn't do anything about it. I was falling into a dark pit and it was impossible to climb up the walls. I fell to the floor in a panic attack as I cried the hardest I had ever cried in my life. My entire body shook with the cries as I filled the bathtub and tried to calm down enough to strip down. Draco had been right and this was the only way to end it all. If I was gone, then the pain would be too. I wouldn't feel anything but peace- and I longed for it. I longed to feel the comfort of peace in death.

"Ouch, God DAMN it!" Ron swore as the nurse re-positioned his arm and put a cast on it.

Mr. Weasley!" She scolded as he gave him a reproachful look.

Ron muttered something incoherent as she walked away saying that she should be able to take the cast off in a couple of days if he took the medicine she gave him.

"How's Ginny?" Ron asked as he turned his head to see Fred in the bed next to him.

"She's alright. She's asleep right now. She broke it a few places," Fred answered as he sat up, touching his head and wincing.

"Where is she?!" Harry said loudly as he walked into the hospital, with George right behind him clutching his bloody nose, to staunch the flow.

"She's sleeping!" Fred said loudly as he shushed Harry who came over to their beds.

"What the hell kind of game was that?" Ron asked as he looked around and Fred healed George's nose making him swear.

"I don't know, but I almost killed Malfoy," Harry said through his teeth.

"You would have if Hermione hadn't pulled you off!" George said loudly as he wiped blood from his nose.

Ron instantly sat up and looked around as did Harry.

"Wait a second, where is Hermione?" Harry said as he looked at Ron. "She was with us on the field but then we lost her," George answered as he frowned.

"We need to find her," Ron said as he shoved his blankets off.

"Wait a second! You're supposed to stay here! You broke your arm for god's sake!" George said loudly.

"I don't care!" Ron said loudly. "Just think about it for a moment, will you?! All the late nights, the missed meals… The homework… How she's skipped potions class twice! How all of us got attacked on the field playing against Slytherin? You losing her on the field after she pulled you out of a fight. What do they all have in common?" Ron asked them as he stood up looking at Harry.

"Malfoy," Fred answered as he thought about it too. "She's been avoiding him like the plague… Ever since last year when…"

"When she came back to the dormitory with a bruised eye," Harry finished as he remembered that night, and her saying that peeve's played a prank on her.

"So what are we saying?!" George asked as he looked at his brothers and Harry. "That Malfoy is beating up Hermione?"

"Why wouldn't she tell us? Malfoy's a git but do you really think he would mess with Hermione?" Fred asked.

"What if he's doing more than beating her up?" Ginny said softly, making them all turn around to see her. "She's been jumpy and won't let anyone touch her… and she hasn't gone without long sleeves for over a year…" Ginny said letting it sink in.

Ron looked from Harry to George and then at Ginny and Fred.

"You two are too badly injured to go," Ron said to Ginny and Fred as he slid out of the bed and then ran towards the hospital doors to search for Hermione followed by Harry and George.

"Split up. Check bathrooms." Harry said as they went their separate ways hoping that they would find her before it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7

_It's getting good! Keep Reading! _

**DISCLAIMER: **All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and unfortunately, not me. :(

I sat on the edge of the bath, trying to convince myself that it would be okay. That my friends and my parents would be devastated by my death, but they would move past it. They would cope with the loss, like any other friend or loved one that had been taken too early from us. At least that's what I kept thinking to myself. The water was still running, even though the tub was full, but I didn't bother to shut it off. I could see the steam rising like the mist does when the morning comes, and all you see is the land shrouded in a blanket of fog. It looked peaceful. Pleasant. It's kind of what I imagined death looked like after you were gone from our world. My parents always told me that they would see me in Heaven, when my time came, but I wasn't sure I believed in Heaven. To me, it was more of a fog that you lived in, that cradled you like it did the trees before the heat of the day made it disappear. It was peaceful- but's that all I could imagine. Slowly, I inched myself into the water letting it scald my skin, but I didn't mind. It made me feel numb, but also it felt good.

"You can do this," I whispered to myself as I swam out to the middle of the tub, and tread water, looking down at the drain that I would tie myself to. "If you do, everyone will be safe. Ron will be safe…"

And with that thought, I slid under the surface letting the water take me.

"We were such idiots," George said softly as he and Harry ran up the staircase to the common room to make sure Hermione hadn't gone back there first.

"No… we were worse. We were so wrapped up in our own lives we couldn't even tell our friend was in trouble," Harry said angrily as they ran up the girl's stair case, trying to beat it before it changed into a slide and threw them back down.

Before they made it to the top though, the staircase changed sending them sliding to the bottom where they cursed loudly, aware that others were starting to trickle in from the game sporting bruises and other sorts of injuries.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled up the stairs only to be answered with silence.

"She's not up there," Lavender answered as she slid down the stairs, coming to land on her feet. "And you know better than to try and go up the girl's dormitory!" she scolded.

"Come on," George said pulling Harry from the staircase as they ran out of the portrait, ignoring the calls of Neville and Seamus of what was going on.

Ron could feel his chest pounding as his body felt like it was on fire. Never before had he been as scared as he was right now, running through the halls and up the staircase searching for his friend. But then… he knew she was more than a friend. He knew that for a very long time, maybe even when he met her so many years ago on the Hogwarts Express with her snarky expression and calm collectiveness. He knew that he had feelings for her, maybe even loved her but he just couldn't get himself to admit it. What if it didn't work out? What if they ended up hating each other? What if she didn't _want _him in the way he so desperately wanted her. It was always there in the back of his mind, if they would ever get together. Quite frankly, it was what he mostly dreamed about- that and playing for the Chudley Cannons. But now that all was erased from his mind and replaced with fear. Fear of losing the girl he cared about.

He cursed himself for just covering up what he saw, last night. The cuts on her wrists were as plain as day, and still he acted like nothing had happened. He covered it up for her, thinking he would ambush her in the morning, but Harry had woken him up early and dragged him to the dining hall, leaving Hermione still sleeping where he had left her covered up with his Gryffindor blanket. He should have told someone as soon as it happened, but he wanted to hear it from her. Hear what she had to say about harming herself, and if it was going to escalate into something more. He couldn't think of anything that would make Hermione act like this, but then what Ginny had said not five minutes earlier, rang out clear in his mind. _What if he's doing more than beating her up?_ Rom couldn't think about that. He didn't want to. Hermione might have been trying to kill herself and she might be doing that now. That's what he was so afraid of. Finding her soaked in blood or maybe just lying somewhere, not breathing. That thought pushed him further, as he ran and slid on some water in the hallway that was coming out of the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor.

He couldn't even say how he knew, but he did as he pounded on the door, hearing it hit the lock.

"ALOHAMORA!" Ron yelled at the door, practically blasting it off its hinges and he slid into the bathroom where water covered the floor and continued to run, from the faucets.

With a flick of his wand he turned the faucets off, and looked around frantically, searching for Hermione. He saw a shock of reddish brown hair, in the water, and without thinking twice he dove in, cast and all, to save his friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: ** I don't own Harry Potter.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

The water cradled me as I felt myself floating underneath the surface. My ankle was tied to the grate, as I sat there holding my breath for as long as I could. I remembered Ron, and when he had saved me from the cave troll in our first year. He had been so proud- I could see it in his expression-even though it had been his fault I had been in there in the first place. I remembered when we had been at the shrieking shack in our third year, and how uncomfortable he had looked as Malfoy commented about us shopping for our dream house. I wanted to hit Malfoy then but, I didn't. I remembered his laughter when we played quiditch in the apple orchard with Ginny, Harry, and Fred and George. I remembered us shopping in Diagon Alley for school- I even remembered seeing him over the summer lounging across the grass reading his comics, with the breeze blowing his hair slightly in the wind. And it made me realized I didn't want to die. I loved Ron, and I need to tell him. I needed to face the truth about how I felt and forget all about Malfoy and his threats. Well maybe not forget but move on from it and deal with the consequences that might arise from it. I had to overcome them- and tell someone. I wanted to be the girl I was- the bright excited girl that loved her friends and would never do something like this.

I let out a breath as I reached down to untie the rope but my fingers were numb and I couldn't breathe anymore. The water was invading my lungs as I chocked back trying to fight free of the rope that was making me drown. I had never thought that drowning could be so horrible- I would have thought it peaceful, but the burning of my lungs and the fear that made my heart pound told me that I had been wrong. I felt a shock wave of water hit me, as I rocked away from the grate for a second, and saw a flash of red. Before I could even understand what was going on I was gasping for air, as my head hit the surface and I felt someone dragging me out of the bath. I was coughing and crying as I sat on all fours coughing the water from my lungs and welcoming the fresh air.

"WHAT THE HELL HERMIONE!" I heard someone yell but I came out more like a rasp of fear and confusion than anger.

I looked up the see Ron, sopping wet hair plastering his face along with his shirt, making visible the muscles he had gained from quiditch. I noticed the cast on his arm that was now wet and looked like wet cardboard, as I tried to register what had just happened.

"You… you pulled me out," I gasped as I felt my body shaking from the cold or fear I didn't know.

"OF COURSE I DID YOU IDIOT!" Ron yelled at me as he gasped for air. "WHY WOULD YOU TRY AND KILL YOUSELF?! WHAT ABOUT HARRY? AND GINNY? AND YOUR PARENTS?! AND ME?!"

"I wasn't trying to kill myself!" I yelled noticing that he had added himself to the list of people who would care. "I mean I was… but I decided I didn't want to! I was caught and couldn't get out of the rope…" I whispered as I looked at him.

Somewhere between him yelling at me and me yelling back at him I realized I was pretty much naked in front of him. He noticed to, and quickly tossed me his wet t-shirt, since my clothes were out of reach. I pulled it on, grateful that it covered me completely, even thought it was close.

"Hermione…. Bloody hell…" Ron whispered as he looked up at the ceiling as if he was trying not to cry.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly realizing afterwards that that was the most stupid question I could ask right now.

"NO!" Ron yelled at me as I saw tears brimming his eyes.

Quickly he was in front of me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me to his chest as he hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his waist, trying to not cry, but the sobs made their way to my throat and I started to sob as he held me and I clung to him.

"I'm soooo sorry…" I sobbed as he placed his chin against the top of my head.

Ron pushed me away from him gently so he could look at me better and it only made me sob harder. I had hurt him more than I had even imagined and I could see that now.

"Why were you cutting yourself?" Ron asked trying to control his temper as he held me at arms-length.

I faulted as I thought about telling him about Malfoy as the tears spilled down my cheeks and splashed against the tiles. I told myself I would tell someone, but I had never thought that person would be Ron. I didn't want him to know…

"If you don't tell me so help me god…"Ron said angrily as he glared at me.

"Malfoy," I whispered as I looked at the ground avoiding his gaze.

"He hit you last year, didn't he? When you came back to the common room late that night with a black eye?" Ron asked sternly.

I only nodded. I couldn't find my voice anymore.

"And he's been beating on you since?" Ron asked softly as he looked at my arms where the cuts were visible along with a few bruises here and there.

I wanted to say yes. I wanted to tell Ron that that was all that happened but I couldn't even nod my head. I was frozen with fear and sorrow that I couldn't even cry anymore.

"Hermione…" Ron asked slowly wondering why I wasn't answering.

I felt his grip tighten on my arms as I hiccupped and didn't answer.

"He… He didn't…" Ron started not being able to finish the thought that was forming in his mind.

My head rose to look at him so slowly that it probably looked ridiculous. Our eyes met, his filled with shock and anger, mine with tears and what I assumed was confirmation of what Malfoy had done to me because as soon as he looked at my face, he looked livid.

After I looked at him and he looked at me, I couldn't control it anymore. I broke down. I was shaking and crying and soaking wet and it was just awful. I watched as Ron slid across the ground towards me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him, shushing me and stroking my hair gently even though I could tell he was beyond angry.

"He… He didn't…" I cried as my head rested against Ron's chest and he stroked my wet hair. "It was other things…" I cried as I felt his entire body tense against me, making me cry harder.

I knew then, that he understood what had happened between Malfoy and I, as I turned my face into his bare chest, and cried for everything that had happened and everything that was about to.

I must have cried myself to sleep, as we sat there in the flooded bathroom, because when I opened my eyes, I was in a bed with a pair of sweatpants, and a baggy t-shirt. My wrists had been healed to faint pink scars, and the rope burn that had been around my ankle, gone. I was in the boy's dormitory with the curtains drawn around the four-poster, but one thing was missing as I peeked outside of the curtains. Ron.


	9. Chapter 9

_R&R! R&R! And R&R! I need feedback! __ Love you all! You're such good fans! Haha_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

I could feel Hermione's body shaking against my skin as she sobbed in my lap. I had never seen her look so helpless and it made my heart freeze in hatred. I _hated_ Malfoy for what he had done to Hermione… My Hermione… She was a strong, intelligent, and sometimes annoying woman, and no she looked like an empty shell as she clung to my wet skin, my t-shirt clinging to her skin showing a little too much for my comfort. I was happy that she was alive, and that's all I cared about in that moment. I held her as I held the anger inside me-I wasn't sure for how long, but eventually Hermione fell asleep, her tears sticking to my chest as I tried not to breath to heavily and jostle her awake. It was a little difficult to get her back to the common room un-noticed, but with the help of Harry and George I did, and carried her up to the boy's dorm, since I couldn't get her up the girl's unnoticed.

When she was sleeping she looked peaceful, even though I could see the tear stains on her face, and the redness in her cheeks from crying. Her damp hair clung to her face and I brushed it away gently, as the rage filled my entire chest.

"I'm going to kill him," I said softly to Harry as he walked in with a very concerned Ginny who was on crutches and looked a little green.

"Ron, please don't do anything stupid—"

"You think protecting Hermione is stupid?!" I said loudly as I glared at Ginny who looked shocked at being interrupted.

"Don't put words in my mouth Ronald," Ginny hissed as Harry laid a hand on her arm trying to tell to calm down. "You're not the only one who cares about her. If you do something stupid, and get hurt or expelled, how do you think she would feel?!" Ginny yelled softly at me but I ignored her.

I had never felt so angry in my entire life. I had never felt the amount of rage that coursed through my entire body- and I thought about it. I could really kill Malfoy-that's how much I was angry at him right now. He had gone way too far, and he was going to pay for what he had done to Hermione.

"Watch after her until I get back, and make sure no one comes up here…" I said dismissively as I walked to the door ignoring Harry's yells to stop...

Ginny looked helplessly at Hermione and then after her brother, looking like she might cry as Harry wrapped his fingers in her's reassuringly.

"I'll go after him. Just make sure she's okay." Harry said as he started to run after Ron.

Ginny nodded and noticed Hermione shivering in the wet t-shirt she wore. So she rummaged into her brother's trunk and put the dry, warm clothes on Hermione with a lot of struggle, and then tucked her into bed, charmed the dorm room so no other boys could come up, and slowly made her way downstairs to tell all the boys that tried to go up there that a stink bomb went off and that she wound recommend not going up there until it aired out.

I didn't realize I was running until I slid to a stop at one of the staircases and felt the anger causing my chest to burst with air. I heard Malfoy before I saw him turning a corner from the History of Magic Classroom. My arm twinged painfully, forgetting that I had ruined the cast for it jumping in after Hermione and rendering it useless.

He saw me and stopped walking momentarily, making me think that maybe he was scared as he looked at me with a shocked expression. He was. I stared at him as he stared at me, not daring to look away. In that moment I felt all the rage and hatred bubble to the brim, and I swung at him with a yell. My fist connected painfully with his jaw, but I had the satisfaction to hit him in the jaw and cause him to drop. Instantly I was on him punching every inch of skin I could see. Magic was out of the question. I wanted to feel the satisfaction of my fist connecting with his bones, hoping that I broke something. He swung with his elbow hitting me in the eye and making it water as I fell sideways of him with a yell. I kicked him away and punched him again, feeling my arm snap again, but not carrying. I wanted to kill him.

"RON, STOP!" Harry yelled as he wrapped his arms under my shoulders pulling me off of Malfoy who was panting and bloody.

I kicked at him again and again, hitting him as Harry yelled at me to stop and then punched me in the mouth, knocking me out if my rage as I stood there gasping for air and staring at Malfoy as he panted for air. Harry still hold on to me but I shook him off and grabbed Malfoy by his shirt, dragging him to his feet as he tried to get away from me.

"Ron, stop it mate! You're going to kill him!" Harry interjected as he took a step forward.

"IF YOU EVER, AND I MEAN EVER, SO MUCH AS LOOK AT HERMIONE AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU," I yelled at Malfoy as I shoved him to the ground where he lay in a heap whimpering like a coward.

For once, Malfoy shut his mouth at the look I gave him, and I suspected Harry had a similar look, because he got up quickly and half ran half limped away down the hall.

"Mate," Harry started as he reached for me.

I jerked away from him and stood at a distance trying to control the rage that was slowly ebbing away and being replaced by pain.

"Ron, come on. I'm just as pissed off but if you do anything else, you will never see Hermione again…" Harry said softly as he took a step towards me.

I only nodded as he gave me a half smile.

"Come on, we have to get your arm fixed again and get you cleaned up," Harry said softly as he grabbed me by the shoulder and started heading towards the hospital wing.

"What about him?" I asked not daring to say his name because if I did I might run after him and try and kill him again.

"I wouldn't worry about him anymore. I think you scared him pretty damn good, and we will make sure it stays that way." Harry answered as we slowly made our way back to the hospital wing, and more importantly, to Hermione.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. _On a side note, though, my reviews have been slacking! I need more! Please? Only a few more chapters left so let me know what you think! _

I woke with a start, as I sat up and took in my surroundings. Instantly I started to panic as I practically fell of the bed, taking the curtains with me, as I crashed to the ground and got tangled. I kicked them off, as I started to cry and gasped for air as I scrambled out of them and crawled to the corner. I slowly stood up, my arms slayed out against the walls on either side of me, so I wouldn't fall again as I looked around the room I was in. It was the boy's dormitory, and I didn't remember getting up here. I looked down to see a faded dark green t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants on me. Both were too big and the sweatpants were hanging off my hips awfully low. Slowly with shaking fingers, I tied them tighter as I looked out the window. It was dark, but for some reason I couldn't register the fact that time had passed. The only thing I could think of was that Ron wasn't here and I was alone. He had saved my life… I tried to take deeper breaths but I just kept getting wisps of air as my lungs burned for air. I was going into a panic attack. I slid to the ground as I tried to calm down and heard distant yells in the staircase. It was only after a few moments that I realized they were getting louder. The door opened and I froze, looking for somewhere to hide, but I couldn't move let alone breath so I stayed were I was when I was saw Ron walk in looking beat along with Harry and George who were arguing about me.

"Jesus! What the hell happened?" George said softly as he saw Ron's curtains on the ground.

I watched him instantly look around the room, his gaze resting on me as he elbowed Harry and nodded at me. I stared at them wide eyed as my breathing returned to normal. They didn't say anything to me right away, and I didn't say anything to them. Ron was staring at me with an expression I had never seen before, and Harry and George just stood there watching us silently. Slowly I stood up, clinging to the wall for support, sniffling.

"Hermione," harry said softly as he smiled at me as did George. "How are you feeling?"

I only nodded a few times shakily, not trusting my voice as Ron looked me up and down. I noticed he had a new cast on, while faint bruising was disappearing from his face and arms that were visible. My mouth opened slightly as I started to fear what he did. My eyes instantly flew to his hands were I saw bruised knuckles and dried blood from cuts. I started to panic as I fell back against the wall as he looked away from me for the first time.

You went after him, didn't you…" I found myself whispering as I looked at Ron and Harry as tears pricked my eyes and threatened to overflow.

"I think we should leave you two alone," Harry said quickly as he and George walked out of the door, shutting it behind them.

"Ron…" I whispered as I took a hesitant step forward, but he didn't look at me.

"It doesn't matter," Ron said softly as he clenched his fist slightly

"Yes it does!" I found myself saying loudly, as tears slid down my cheeks and hit my shirt. "You could have gotten hurt and that would have been on me!"

"And what about everything that happened to you, Hermione?! Don't you think that all of that stuff is on me? I didn't bloody know what was going on with you until it was almost too late! When you came into the common room that night and I saw your wrists and your torn shirt, I almost lost it! You were a complete mess and I didn't know what to do! I've never had to deal with something like that before! I couldn't even talk to you without you crying hysterically to ask what the bloody hell happened to you or why you would hurt yourself!" Ron yelled at me as his face grew red and he clenched his fists, holding back the tears that were prickling in his eyes.

I stood there frozen. I couldn't even answer him; I was so shocked by his outburst. I had never thought about what I must have looked like last night, or what was going through his mind the entire time.

"Why didn't you tell me what was happening to you?! Why didn't you say anything?!" Ron almost cried as he took a few steps towards me staring at me.

"I couldn't!" I finally yelled as I turned away from him and walked towards the window, not being able to look at him. "He said if I told or if I fought back, he would go after Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, and… and… you… I couldn't put anyone's life at risk! Especially yours…" I yelled as I turned around to see his reaction and my temper grew. "I fought back once, and that was last night and look what happened to Ginny? And Harry and Fred? And you? He broke you're arm playing quiditch! Think what he could have done if he found you alone one night?!"

I stopped yelling as I held myself and cried standing there wishing I would just disappear. I didn't want to fight and with Ron least of all.

"I just wanted everything to be over," I whispered so softly I wasn't sure that he had heard me.

I watched him watch me and suddenly became self-conscious about how I must have looked as I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to stop it from shaking with dry sobs. Ron came over to me slowly, until he was only a few feet away. He reached up silently and cupped my cheeks with his hands, wiping the tears away gently with his thumbs. My breath hitched in my chest, as it shook slightly and we stared into each other's eyes. For a moment I thought he was going to kiss me. His eyes were swimming with emotions as he stared at me, our faces inches apart, and I was terrified. I had always known I loved Ron, but to be in this moment where our feelings might actually come to the surface, frightened me.

"It's not your job to protect me," Ron said softly, not breaking eye contact.

"Yes, it is," I whispered as he looked at me, still resting his hands gently on my face.

Ron stared at me like I was crazy for a moment as he looked over my face. My eyes followed his as he ran a thumb over my cheek absent-mindedly even though I had stopped crying. He leaned in ever so slightly, making my breath slow, but I didn't move away. Then ever so gently, he placed his lips against mine. He pulled away quickly as he let go of my face making me stumble slightly as he took a few steps back, his face reddening to the shade of his hair.

"I didn't mean to do that… I just…" He stammered as he looked at me wide eyed.

No… this wasn't what I had imagined. I thought he would swoop me off my feet and confess that he felt the same way I did about him, yet hear he was trying to take it back. I couldn't help but choke back a sob as he looked at me in alarm.

"What's wrong?! I'm sorry if I hurt you… I didn't mean to! Please don't cry…" He stammered as he came forward and tried to grab my arm.

But I shoved him away. I didn't want his sympathy hug. All I had wanted was for him to feel the same way I do.

"I can't believe I was such an idiot! All these years I hoped— I thought that you could actually feel the same way I do! It's all I ever wanted! For you to just—"

"Hermione it's not like that!" Ron yelled interrupting me as he waived his hands in front of him dramatically and winced as he settled the one with the cast next to his side again

I didn't say anything else, because I was trying not to cry again. I was sick of crying. I wanted him to say something… anything… but he just stood there, looking uncomfortable but there was also something else. Maybe joy or happiness in the way he was looking at me, but I ignored it for the moment. I gave him a few more seconds and then shook my head in disgust, and started to walk towards the door, holding back the tears. At least I knew now that he didn't love me. I was ten feet from the door, when he grabbed my wrist gently, making me turn around to look at him.

"I didn't mean to kiss you… Not like that," He said softly as he looked at my face, not letting go of my arm. "This is all coming on so fast, that I'm freaking out inside— but in a good way! I just don't want… this… whatever it is we're doing… to be… just this." He mumbled as he glanced away from me and then back again.

I stared at him with my mouth slightly open, not sure of what I was hearing or what he was saying. I wanted to ask him what he meant and what was it that we were exactly doing, but none of those things came out.

"How did you mean to kiss me?" I found myself whispered as I examined his face.

He stared at me for a moment and then brushed his lips ever so gently against mine making my spine shiver. Then he kissed me sweetly as he pulled my face closer to his, with his hands against my neck and back of my head, as I kissed him back gently wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. I had only dreamed about this moment and it was perfect. It wasn't until I felt something hard against my back that I realized he was pushing me against the door gently. I could feel his soft lips against mine, making me crazy as he ran his tongue over my lips making me gasp. He took that as permission as he explored my mouth deeper, making me move closer to him as our bodies melded together. I could feel his muscles under his shirt as the flexed with the way he was holding me against him, kissing me with a strong but still gentle urgency. His kisses were like fire, making my entire body heat up and make me shiver with delight. I gasped as he grabbed my bottom lip between his teeth lightly and pulled and then went back to kissing me sweetly until neither of us could breathe anymore and stopped as we gasped for air. My chest was heaving as I looked up at him. His chest was also heaving as still held me against his chest, our bodies clinging to the other.

"Like that," He said between gasps, as I felt my entire body burn with desire.

I wanted him… Now. I could tell he did to by the way he was looking at me, but he wasn't going to act on it. I grabbed his shirt, and pulled him back down to me as I kissed him deeply. Instantly he reacted and placed his hands on either side of my head, pushing me against the door, and going deeper into the kiss. I felt his abdomen against mine and it made me gasp softly as my shirt rode up the tiniest bit exposing my hips, where his shirt brushed against my skin making me almost moan. After a few moments I hesitantly reached down and started to tug at the hem of his shirt. Instantly he pulled away, breathing heavily as he looked down at me wide eyed.

"No, Hermione," He said softly as he stared, trying to control his breathing.

I knew my face fell when he said no, because he was instantly looking at me with a concerned expression. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes but I refused to let them spill over.

"Please don't be upset," he said softly as he took a few steps away so our bodies weren't touching anymore, but instead grabbed my hand. "I want you… just not… like this." He mumbled softly, a blush covering him from head to toe.

I knew I was blushing too as I stood there awkwardly in his clothes, not sure what to do. I had never imagined a boy saying no to the offer of sex, but apparently I was wrong. The tears leaked out of my eyes before I could stop them, as I swatted at them irritably. I was so sick of crying.

"Please don't cry!" Ron said loudly as he gave my hand a squeeze and forced me to look at him.

"I'm not crying because of you," I mumbled as he watched me carefully. "It's just…" I stopped not being able to continue as my throat closed and I looked way, biting my lip.

Ron didn't say anything at first, and I knew he was putting it together. I didn't want to say how this was different than the way Malfoy had treated me. That this was nice and not how I expected any boy to act towards a girl.

"It's supposed to be like this," He said sternly as he pulled me towards him, and wrapped his arms around my back.

It was starting to feel so familiar, even though it was only the third or fourth time he had done so. It felt right.

"When you… care for someone like I do, you'll just know that it's right. We talk about stuff more openly but in the end it's the same for guys and girls. I know you don't want to talk about it, but I'm not him. I will NEVER treat you like your worthless because you're the most precious thing I've ever met. You're smart and beautiful and funny, and yeah I mean sometimes you're a little uh… well you know, but that's why I love you and that's why I want to wait. I want to make sure you're okay with what we would be. I know I'm not the greatest looking bloke here and I'm kind of awkward but—"

"Stop," I said as I looked at him, making him instantly stop talking and give me and awkward glance.

I felt like I couldn't breathe as I stared at him. He had said it… the three words that I thought I would never hear him say to me.

"Do you really love me?" I whispered so softly that I thought maybe I didn't say it all.

"Do you really have to ask?" was his response as he looked me over and gave me his half smile that made my heart melt.

I stood there in silence as I felt tears stream down my face in rivers. And I wasn't a pretty crier. My face always got blotchy and red but I didn't even care at this moment. I threw myself at him as I sobbed and wrapped my arms around his neck, hanging off of him like a child. He instantly wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me, picking me up off the ground, and he resting his head in the crook my shoulder, kissing my neck and jaw softly every so often. Just like I had imagined, he swooped me up off of my feet as I cried and didn't let go of his chest and carried me to his bed, where he laid down and laid next to me, wrapping his arms around me. My face was on his chest my knees curled up to his chest, as he wrapped himself around me like a blanket and comforted me as I cried for everything.

"Can I stay?" I whispered after a while of lying there next to him crying as he rubbed my back and kissed my forehead.

"Uh… Sure…" he said softly as he slowly sat up and grabbed a blanket from the bottom of the bed.

"I'm sorry about your curtains. I didn't mean to yank them down. I got caught in them," I whispered as we curled up next to each other.

"It's alright, I never liked them much anyways," Ron said smiling at me.

I would have thought it awkward, us lying together in the same bed all curled up next to each other as my hand rested against his muscled chest and his arm draped gently over my back but it wasn't. It felt so right, that I found myself smiling softly as he repaired his curtains from the bed, and closed them around his four-post bed making me fall asleep almost instantly in his arms. It was the first night I slept without any worries and fears of Malfoy haunting my dreams.

*****************************END OF CHAPTER********************************

I have fixed all the previous chapters and tweaked a few things, but there shouldn't be as many grammatical errors etc. If you find anything let me know


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

I woke up with a start, as sun shined into my eyes making me sit up suddenly, throwing the Gryffindor blanket that had been draped over me. It took me only a moment to realize that Ron wasn't in the bed or anywhere in the dormitory and I felt my stomach clench and tried to calm down, telling myself he probably just went to breakfast with Harry. I took the walk of shame to the girl's dormitory, all the while trying to remain calm as I looked for some clean clothes, seeing as it was Saturday and I didn't need to wear the uniform. I looked in the mirror by my bed and gasped. There were slight bruises on my back, from what I assumed was Malfoy, and dried blood and scratches. I looked like I had been in a war, with the way my hair was much bigger than usual. I tried to clean myself up quickly, wanting to go look for Ron or Harry. I didn't much like being alone right now; I would even take the company of Neville or Luna, if it came down to it. But nothing seemed to work, so I sighed and grabbed some clothes and my shower bag, and walked quickly to the girl's bathroom, locking the door behind me. I turned the hot water on in the shower as I undressed from Ron's clothes, and grabbed my bag as I showered quickly as I mumbled to myself, trying to remain calm and collected.

"Hey are you going back to the dorm already?" Ginny asked Ron as he grabbed some toast and stood up.

Harry looked up instantly and saw the look on Ron's face. He was going back to Hermione.

"Yeah we gotta go check on Hermione," Harry said as he stood up too, grabbing an apple and a muffin for her also.

Ron nodded at Harry and the others who said goodbye and that they would be up soon, as he and Harry quickly started to walk out of the Dining Hall, noticing that Malfoy avoided looking at the Gryffindor table at all as he stabbed at his breakfast.

"How was she last night?" Harry asked softly as they ran up the grand staircase.

"…Distraught… But she slept okay…" Ron said and then stopped instantly turning red as he looked at Harry's grinning face.

"She slept over, eh?" Harry said as he raised his eyebrows at Ron.

"Shut up, Mate. Not like that," Ron mumbled as he shoved Harry lightly who only laughed.

"It's about time that you two came out to each other, though you both could have picked a better time," Harry commented as they walked through the portrait of the Fat Lady and into the common room.

"Tell me 'bout it," Ron mumbled as they made their way into the boy's dormitory.

"Hey Herm—" Ron started and stopped as he looked at his empty bed and the empty dormitory.

"Oh no," Harry said as he and Ron dropped their food for Hermione and ran down the steps and back towards the dining hall.

"Where could she have gone?" Harry yelled at Ron as they skidded around a corner, and towards the grand staircase.

"The hell if I know! She probably freaked when she woke up alone!" Ron said as they ran down two flights of stairs and ran into Ginny, Fred, and George.

"Whoa! Where are you two running off two?!" Fred yelled as he steadied himself and George.

"Hermione's missing," Ron panted.

"Was Malfoy still in the Dining hall when you guys left?" Harry asked quickly.

Ginny's face instantly paled as she looked at Fred and George who had also gone paler than normal.

"He left right after you two," Ginny whispered.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron yelled as he hit the stair railing with his cast and swore loudly as he winced.

"I'll go find Malfoy," Ginny answered.

"Not alone, and not on the leg you're not," George answered as he grabbed her arm. "I'm coming too. The rest of you find Hermione."

Instantly, they all split up went different directions, as Ron cursed himself for leaving her alone.

"I'm such an idiot!" Ron yelled at Harry as they ran to the fifth floor and started searching each class room.

"No you're not," Harry said softly as they turned a corner and slowed when they saw a group of Hufflepuffs walked towards them. "We will find her!"

"And if we don't, it will be my entire fault…" Ron whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

So, I am very sorry it has been forever since I added to this story. You know how life can get in the way with your creativity! But here I am, so get ready! Only a few more chapters left! Enjoy! And please R&R!

**DISCLAMER: **I do not own Harry Potter!

I finished showering and changing into a clean t-shirt and sweatpants as I brushed my hair and put it up into a ponytail. I felt a lot better after showering but I was shaking with fear as I walked out of the common room and down the grand staircase. I knew what I had to do no matter what would happen afterwards. Now that I knew Ron loved me, nothing seemed as bad as it did before as I walked into Professor McGonagall's office, causing her too look up from her desk.

"Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" She said softly as I stood there clutching my hands in front of me to try and stop the shaking.

"I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore. It's… personal and important." I mumbled.

"Alright, follow me then," She said softly as she stood up from her desk and led me to the winding staircase that led to Dumbledore's office.

We rode the staircase up to the door where McGonagall knocked twice and was told to come in.

"Why Miss. Granger how lovely to see you. I take it this isn't a social visit?" Dumbledore said over his half-moon spectacles as he eyed me and glanced down at my scared wrists that were visible.

"I..." I started and closed my mouth as I started to shake so much that McGonagall's eyes grew wide as she looked at me and then at Dumbledore. "I need to report… something," I said as I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Very well, Hermione. Take your time and please sit down. Would you like some tea to calm your nerves?" Dumbledore asked kindly as he motioned to a tea set next to a set of large overstuffed chairs that sat in front of his desk.

"Yes please," I mumbled as McGonagall poured me a cup and I took a sip trying to find out where to start.

"Whenever you're ready…" Dumbledore said softly.

I sighed deeply and started from the first time Malfoy had ever hit me. I didn't give details of what he had done, I only said that he forced himself on me and threatened my friends if I said anything. I don't know how long I talked but it had to be hours as I told McGonagall and Dumbledore everything. Including the cutting.

"Did you find her?" Fred said as he ran into Ron and Harry who were on the grand staircase on the first floor.

"No. Nothing. No ones seen her and it's been hours," Harry said as he ruffled his already tousled hair again in worry.

"Well she's not with Malfoy. He went straight into the Slytheryn common room and didn't come out. We've been watching the door.

"We are such idiots…" Harry yelled as he ran up the stair followed by the others who were shouting after him and drawing attention.

"Harry where are you going?!" Ron yelled as they all ran up the into the boy's dormitory and Harry practically ripped open his trunk and dug to the bottom pulling out the marauder's map.

"Of course…" Ginny whispered.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry recited as the map started to appear. "Alright everyone pick a corner," Ron said as he instantly started reading over the map trying to find Hermione's name.

"THERE!" Fred shouted as after ten minutes of searching. "In Dumbledore's office."

Sure enough, there were two-foot prints that were standing still in Dumbledore's office marked Hermione Granger along with two for McGonagall and Dumbledore himself.

"You don't think…" Harry started as he looked up at Ron who was chewing his lip.

"Yeah I do. She's reporting Malfoy." Ron whispered as he stared hard at the two little dots that represented Hermione. His Hermione.

Ron watched the map with the others in silence, afraid to say anything and disturb the every growing silence.

"McGonagall and Dumbledore and leaving," Harry said softly after a while of watching and waiting.

"They're headed to the dungeons," Fred commented as he glanced at Ronald who remained silent.

In all honesty he was proud of Hermione. Proud that she decided she had enough and was going to end it. But he was also terrified. Terrified of losing her. What if she got in trouble with the school? What if she had to leave? _Then I would leave with her!_ His mind screamed at him. He knew it was true. Now that he had been honest with himself and his feelings, he wasn't going to let anything or anyone get between him and the woman he loved. So he waited in silence until his Hermione would either return to the tower, or not.

After talking for an incredible amount of time, I finished and sat there in silence as Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose and McGonagall took a seat, while her face was set in a grim line.

"Miss. Granger…" Dumbledore started and then sighed. "I am truly sorry for the torment you have gone through these past semesters. If I had had any idea, I assure you I would have acted sooner. But now we must discuss what is going to happen to you and to Draco."

I couldn't help but cringe at his name as Dumbledore's face got very stern and slightly terrified me.

"Minerva, send for Lucius immediately. I want him here within the hour. And also send for Madam Pomphrey. I believe she should take a look at Miss. Granger, just for good measure." Dumbledore said as he stood up.

"I will retrieve Mr. Malfoy along with Severus. We will handle this situation with caution but also with urgency." Dumbledore answered as he swept out from behind his desk with a look that could kill and made my stomach tighten.

"Umm professor," I whispered before he swept out of the room behind McGonagall.

Dumbledore paused and looked at me with over his spectacles, making me wonder if I should ask him what was going to.

"What about me?" I asked softly.

"Oh, I am so sorry Miss Granger," Dumbledore said kindly.

"I would like you to remain here until Madam Pomphrey retrieves you, but after that I will meet you in the hospital wing after we have settled this matter for once and for all."

I only nodded dumbly as I clasped my hands in my lap.

"Would you like me to have someone wait with you?" He asked kindly as he stepped back in to his office and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Perhaps Mr. Weasley? Or Harry?"

I nodded again quickly, not wanting to be alone with my thoughts and fears. Dumbledore quickly walked to his desk and started scribbling on a piece of paper. He then handed it to Phawkes who disappeared in flames startling me out of my stupor.

"Your friends will be here shortly, as I would also imagine Madam Pomphrey will be too. I will speak with you later on tonight in the hospital wing," Dumbledore said with a smile as he left his office and closed the door, leaving me to my thoughts.

"I can't believe he just left her there alone!" Ron said loudly as he watched Dumbledore exit his office and watched Hermione's two little feet stand still.

"AGGGHHH!" Ginny yelled as Phawkes appeared in a ball of flames and dropped a small piece of paper rolled up and tied with a string.

Ron, ignoring Ginny who was cursing under her breath, leaped for the roll and ripped the string off of it as Harry read the note that was scribbled quickly inside.

Ronald and Harry,

Miss Granger requires your assistance in my office immediately. Please stay with her until I return. Do NOT leave her alone for any reason.

P.S. I do love fireballs.

Harry looked at Ron with a raised eyebrow but Ron didn't need telling twice. Quickly they both said goodbye to the twins and Ginny, and practically ran down the staircase to Dumbledore's office where Ron practically screamed the password at the gargoyle and leapt up the stairs two at a time until he opened the office door to see Hermione sitting in the chair that she hadn't left since she came to Dumbledore's office.

"Are you okay?!" Ron breathed loudly as he came over next to her and pulled her out of the chair and hugged her tightly, making her squeak in protest but hug him back non-the-less.

"I'm okay… Just scared." I whispered.

"Don't ever disappear like that again!" Ron said loudly as he pulled Hermione away and looked at her sternly. "You scared me half to death…"

"I'm sorry I just—"

I was interrupted by Madam Pomphrey coming in and ushering me to the hospital wing with Harry and Ron trailing behind me in silence. I hadn't even gotten to say anything to Harry, as she placed me behind a curtain and gave me the once over. I hadn't even realized how tiered I was until Harry and Ron came around the curtain and sat on either side of me.

"Harry," I said as I smiled at him sleepily.

"Hey! We have all the time in the world to talk. Right now you just sleep." Harry sad brightly as he placed his hand in mine.

Instantly I reached out with my other to find Ronald's who wrapped his fingers between mine and smiled.

"Sleep. We will be here when you wake up," He said softly.  
>I nodded and let sleep take me, hoping that when I did wake up, Ron and I could talk and I could repair everything that I had broken, including myself.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Can I just say, PLOT TWIST! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's affiliates. ( Do I really need to post this every time? I think you're all aware that I'm not J.K. Rowling. Unfortunately.)

I woke up, but didn't open my eyes, as I laid in the hospital bed, re-living the past few hours. I was scared, but I knew I had done the right thing as soon as I had seen Ron's face when he came bursting in through Dumbledore's office. He had looked like a hero from one of the many muggle action movies I had watched at home, standing there tall and alert as his eyes found mine softened. I couldn't help but smile slightly. I mean I had practically been in love with the kid for five years so it was about time that I started to feel important in his eyes.

I opened my eyes a little to see that it was almost dark as the sun was setting over the lake. I quickly realized that Harry had left when I turned my head to see his chair not only vacated by him but replaced with a tiered looking Dumbledore. I quickly sat up with a squeak, waking Ron instantly who had been resting his head on the bed with his hand still tightly entwined with mine.

"Professor Dumbledore!" I breathed as I tried to get control of my heartbeat that was becoming erratic.

"I am sorry for startling you Miss. Granger. I did not want to wake you when you seemed so peaceful," he replied softly as he gave me a small smile.

I looked at Ron who was wide-awake though he looked a little confused as to when Professor Dumbledore had arrived.

"Well I won't keep you in suspense anymore Miss Granger. I realized how much this situation has put a burden on you. As you know, we sent for Mr. Malfoy's father and went down to the Slytherin common room upon his arrival after we explained what kind of situation was occurring."

I only nodded not trusting my voice at the moment as Ron ran his thumb over my hand in comfort, trying not to let his own emotions get in the way, though I could tell he was very angry and hiding it miserably.

"We confronted Draco, and with some difficultly, we were able to find out the truth. I am very sorry to inform you of this but Draco, was not the one who was attacking you—"

"WHAT?!" Ron roared as he stood up. "Are you saying that that PRAT managed to get away with this?!" He yelled.

I felt my body go numb. No… That wasn't possible. Draco had somehow managed to get away with it. I couldn't help but feel at a total loss. I was devastated. I could hear Ron swearing and yelling but it sounded so far away and not like he was next to me.

"Ron," I said softly not sure if he would hear me but he did and stopped mid-sentence as he grabbed my hand with both of his.

"If you let me explain, I think it will become clearer to you," Dumbledore said softly having completely ignored Ron's outburst.

I nodded as I gripped Ron's hand hard.

"Draco was un aware of what was being done to you. I admit that I had a hard time believing him, but with some veriterserium, it was clear that he had not laid a finger on you. But we were able to figure out who had been, using polyjuice potion, which I assume you are quite familiar with… "He said with a twinkle in his eye making me blush slightly.

"So, Draco was unaware that his double was walking around the school attacking Hermione?!" Ron said indigently with a look of dis-belief on his face.

"Yes. He was starting to put two and two together, I daresay, When Miss. Granger started to avoid him during the school days. And after you _confronted _him," Dumbledore said staring at Ron whose ears had gone red.

I hadn't said anything as I thought about what Dumbledore was telling me. Draco- or the fake Draco had only cornered me when I was alone, and usually at night when everyone else was already settled into his or her common rooms. It made sense. But it still was scary.

"So who was it?" I whispered after a few minutes of silence. " Who was it that was… attacking me?"

"His name was Derek King. He was a sixth year in Slytherin. But he had been expelled from Hogwarts and has already been removed from campus. When asked why he said it was what someone like you deserved," Dumbledore said quietly.

"He hated people who were muggle born, " I said softly…

"Yes. But I daresay he learned his lesson." Dumbledore said softly.

"But what about the quiditch game?!" Ron asked loudly. "How the hell—heck did he mange to pull that off?"

"I asked the same question. When Hermione here charmed Mr. King, the spell wore off and he put the real Malfoy in his place in the classroom. So when Mr. Malfoy was discovered he was he one punished. And then Mr. King charmed him again, so he could play as him in the quiditch match, and place a memory charm on him to make him think he had played. It was all very complex magic." Dumbledore said quietly.

I sat there in reflection for a few moments. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that it wasn't Draco who was attacking me. I didn't know if I could handle seeing him during school, even though it wasn't him.

"I assure you Mr. Malfoy is not the one who put you through this ordeal." Dumbledore said as he watched me.

"Thank you," I said softly as Dumbledore got up to leave.

"I am not done yet, Miss. Granger," He smiled kindly. "I understand the ordeal you have been through so you are excused from classes for the next week. But starting Wednesday you will be seeing someone regularly to talk about this ordeal and better ways to cope with it," he said as his eyes flicked to my arms. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to inform the Ministry of what has occurred. But I assure you your name will be left out of it. You are free to go when you please," he said with a smile as he swept from the room leaving us in silence.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked me quietly as he played with our fingers.

"I will be," I smiled at him. "But let's go to the common room. I don't want to be in here anymore."

Ron obediently got up and walked me back to the common room, never dropping his hand from mine, making me smile as he helped me through the portrait and led me to a couch that was abandoned due to everyone being at dinner. He wrapped his arms around me, as he pulled me to his chest and we just sat there in silence until I started to feel the tears stream down my face.

"Hey! What's wrong?!" Ron asked me quickly as he pulled away enough to see me starting to sob.

"I'm sorry," I cried. "It just… I just… I feel so relieved but at the same time I'm so scared…" I sobbed into his arms.

"There is nothing to be scared off," Ron said softly as he hooked his finger under my chin and forced me to look at him. "I won't let anything happen to you, now that I've got you," He smiled as he wiped the tears off of my cheeks.

He was staring at me as I tried to control my sobs softly and rubbed his thumb against my cheek in affection making my heart swell. The simple touches made me so happy that we had been open with each other. He started to lean in slightly as his eyes bore into mine making me freeze up slightly. I could see the emotion in them as he looked from my eyes to my lips as if asking permission, and then leaned in to kiss me softly. I melted against him as he pulled me closer as if he could absorb my pain and fear. He licked my lips gently but also with such passion I let out a small gasp, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth and battle it for dominance. He won as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my arms around him holding him tightly.

I could feel him against me. His cold hard lips, and rough hands, making me freeze up and shove Ron away as I gasped and saw Malfoy- or the Imposter Malfoy flash before my eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Ron said in a rushed voice as he looked at me with concern while I tried to hold my tears back.

"It wasn't you," I whispered as I realized that I was in the common room with Ron and not in an abandoned classroom with Draco.

I couldn't help but let the tears slid down my cheeks as the realization hit me. Was I ever going to be able to forget Malfoy and move on? Was I really going to be okay seeing him in the hallways and in class and not go into a panic attack? Was I ever really going to be able to be with Ron? The overwhelming thoughts made me panic as I looked up at Ron who was sitting there silently watching me with concern. I couldn't even voice my fears I was so scared. But I didn't need to the way Ron was looking at me with understanding.

"Hey. We will get through this together. I'm in no rush," He said softly as he timidly wrapped his fingers in-between mine. "No matter what, I'll be here for you. Night and Day." He said softly as he gave my hand a squeeze.

I only nodded as we sat there in silence. I knew that he would wait for me. But would I make him wait forever? I was left to my own thoughts as the common room started to fill up slowly and Ron reluctantly let go of my hand, since it was only his family and Harry who knew we were kind of together.

I sighed heavily, wishing to the stars that I would make it through this ordeal and not resort to cutting again.


End file.
